


Original Works, One-Shots, and Random Odds and Ends!

by SociallyAwkwardArtist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Author needs sleep, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, I have no idea what I'm doing, I might forget this exists, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardArtist/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardArtist
Summary: Here is where I will put my Original Works and random things I've typed that I feel like putting on the internet. Some will be One-Shots some won't be, if they are continuations I will specify and hopefully put them in order but we'll see. Tags and Fandoms will update with each story I add. If there is anything I want to warn you about it will be in the notes at the beginning of the chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Original Works, One-Shots, and Random Odds and Ends!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for this one it's got an OC Falcon and I have two Falcon OCs for some reason. This one is from an Original Universe and the other is a Miraculous Ladybug OC. I will probably write for both of them so I guess I'll have to specify which is which somehow. Anywho this is the Original Universe one. Please critique me I like feedback...

The day began quite well all things considered. Gwen had woken up on time, eaten at least half of her breakfast, and made it to the bus on time before school. That’s why this situation was so confusing. She was stuck, on top of a tall building, waiting for the city’s resident superhero ‘Falcon’ to come back. Oh, it’s also the middle of winter and it’s started snowing, awesome. Now you might be wondering, “how the heck did this happen?” In order for this to all make sense we’ll have to start at the beginning of this whole ordeal.

School had just ended, and Gwen couldn’t have been more relieved. She had a super difficult science test which she was hopeful she did well on but that’s beside the point. Now, Gwen lives in New York City, and in New York City there are super villains. That’s why, while it wasn’t completely out of the ordinary for there to be some weird new villain to be attacking the block her school was on, it was concerning. What was odd however, was this particular villain’s actions. They seemed to be some sort of scientist, donning a pristine, stark white lab-coat, goggles over their eyes, plenty of odd beakers and flasks filled with brightly colored liquids strapped onto some weird leather cross-body sash, and a gas mask covering most of their face. People were screaming and running every which way (and seriously don’t people know that’s dangerous?) this villain, who seemed to be mid-monologue, was declaring something about their work being underappreciated and not having enough funding for experimentation. Gwen figured that experimenting on random civilians was this guy’s idea of a good plan to not only cause chaos, but to get data on how his experiments were working. Okay, cool, now to alert some sort of local superhero and get as many people to safety. Gwen wasn’t a superhero herself, but she was brave and willing to help. Maybe if she got powers somehow then she’d be a “superhero” but it’s not like there are any radioactive insects hanging around.

After calling the police and sending out an alert to nearby supers, she tried to gather as many people towards the school and get them safely inside. Then, low and behold Falcon showed up. It’s not that Gwen doesn’t like Falcon, no she really appreciates all he does to help people, it’s just that she thinks he rushes in without thinking sometimes and gets hurt way too much for it to be healthy. Somehow, he caught sight of her and decided that she needed rescuing herself despite doing just fine without him, but whatever. 

Once he made some quick introduction with her, he whisked her away from the rogue scientist and dropped her off on a tall building with a quick “stay here” yeah, like she’s going anywhere. She alerted her parents to her current situation (and oh boy was that a conversation) and after checking local news reports of how the battle was, which was nowhere close to being over that scientist had a lot of tricks up his sleeve, she quickly made up a game plan of what to do when Falcon gets back.

First, she would thank him for saving so many people and defeating yet another villain. Then, she’d give him a piece of her mind for whisking her away so quickly despite her being fine and plenty of other people needing help. Finally, she’d ask for a way down and hope she didn’t offend him, simple.

It was around 4:35pm when it started snowing. School had been out for around an hour and the battle raging on for over 45 minutes. Snow, while very pretty, was not something Gwen desired to be stuck in while waiting. It was way too cold for her liking and her phone was more than halfway dead. Several more minutes passed, and Gwen was losing patience as she paced back and forth to stay warm. Her fingers and toes were growing numb and she could feel her nose running. She looked for an exit off the building but the door to the stairwell was locked and the building didn’t seem to be occupied. Climbing down wasn’t an option saying it was around 30 stories high and her hands were getting stiff from the cold. She just hoped she wouldn’t get hypothermia or frostbite.

At 5:16pm exactly Falcon had defeated the scientist and was seen leaving the battle a lot more hastily than normal. Almost 3 minutes later he landed on the roof right in front of Gwen who was shivering and with a red face thanks to the cold weather which caused even more contrast against her deep blue eyes and blonde hair. “Took y-you long eno-ough” Gwen sassed as she shivered. 

“Yeah, well, sorry but I hurried as fast as I could” Falcon sassed back. 

“S-sorry thank you for saving e-everyone.” 

“It’s fine but how about I get you down from here now?” 

“That w-would be great thanks. But first I w-want to know why you rescued me out of everyone there?” Falcon uncharacteristically fumbled a bit and stuttered out a “I-uhm well you looked l-like you needed help?” 

“Why was that a question birdbrain?” 

“No, it wasn- wait, did you just call me ‘birdbrain’?” 

“Sure did, now as much as I appreciate the concern, I was fine and now I’d like to get down so I can go home and get out from the cold.” 

“Of course, Miss?” 

“Gwendoline Matthews.” 

Then, he picked her up and he flew her down to the sidewalk which oddly enough was near where she lived, must have been a coincidence. 

“Right here you are, safe and sound” Falcon said while carefully setting her on the ground. 

“Hey, thanks again birdbrain.” 

“Really? Is that just going to be a thing now?” Falcon asked mock offended. 

She chuckled a bit before smirking sassily and retorting “Yep, better get used to it birdbrain, I’ll see you around” before she quickly walked off in the direction of her nice warm home. Falcon shook his head and bounded off to where he could change back into his everyday wear and assume his civilian identity ‘Issac Kallens, local student and best friend of one Gwendoline ‘Gwen’ Matthews’.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still coming up with the backstory for these characters and pretty much the whole thing and if anyone has an idea I'd like to hear it.


End file.
